nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
A fiery welcome
Chestwithatrap.jpg|The Chest with a Trap Chestaftertheexplosion.jpg|The chest after the explosion Chestbaditcoming.jpg|Surprise attack! Afwacratewithinstructions.jpg|A small box Afwthecoachoutside.jpg|The Coach Secretswitchthecoach.jpg|Secret Switch Alcazar Last Bastion 06.jpg|Alcazar's Last Bastion Alcazar Last Bastion 08.jpg|The Main Switch Alcazarswitchupwards.jpg|The Switch to the Secret Room upwards AlcazarSwitchinthesecretroom.pg.jpg|The Secret Room with the Switch Alcazarswitchdownwards.jpg|The Switch downwards BurningPurpleFiresAlcazar4.jpg|The Main Switch Finally Ready to Press AlcazarSwitch.jpg|The Switch to Activate the Platform AlcazarZerobilon.jpg|Key to Zerobilon Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description While exploring the world, you come across a mysterious chest that explodes the same moment you touch it. The quest is pretty complex and will lead you through various stages and places. Getting the quest: On the trail leading from Erothin to Ledur just southwest of the showground there is a box (it is named Chest 'and it is just in the middle of the road, you can't miss it). It will set off a fire trap when you open it. A couple of bandits will then rush out of the woods and attack you, and a quest screen will appear telling you that the bandits had a clever strategy and to investigate the area for more clues. Walkthrough 'Small Box Head northeast quite a way down the hill. There is a small box (crate) on some rocks hidden behind a bush (check the exact location by looking at the green marker on the map). Inside there will be some instructions that tell you to head downhill to a coach. READ the instructions and wait for the quest update. Go inside the coach. 'The Coach' Killing Adrak When entering the coach, you will find Adrak waiting for you. He will attack you, so you need to kill him. When he dies, he will set off two of the fire traps that were in the chest, so be careful. The quest will then update, telling you to find clues to point towards the source of the traps. A Request In the coach you will find a request 'written to the prince talking about the Tower of Zeroblion as well as a note on Adrak himself. READ both of them. After reading these notes, the quest will be updated again. Do make sure that you also looted the '''Key '''from Adrak's body. It will be necessary to leave the Coach. Getting Out There is a '''lever '''in the corner on the ceiling (just above the family herb) which must be activated before the door to the coach can be unlocked with the key. To sum it up, first activate the lever and then open the door to the coach with the '''Key '''looted from the Adrak's body. 'Alcazar's Last Bastion Open the First Passage Head to the waypoint on your map and you will arrive at Alcazar's Last Bastion. You have to get rid of some guards (summoners and skeletons) before you can enter. Upon entering, your quest log will update with the infomation that you should focus your actions on finding Alcazar. In the very first room you will notice that the passage is blocked. Investigate the columns in the room and you should find two Crystal Switches (one on each column). Activate them and the passage in the center will open. Open the Second Passage Once inside, you will eventually come to a fork in the path right after a switch that is surrounded by green glowing crystals. At this point, do not get concerned too much about this switch: when you press it now, it does not seem to work. (The passage in front of you will open only if you activate other Switches scattered around the ruins and the two stands just by the passage start glowing with purple flames and a switch in the greenish area). Note: You can activate the other Switches in any preferable order. *To the left (up the stairs) is a room with a bunch of Gates all around. There are also some summoners, reapers and skeletons, as well as chest with potions scattered about. At the back of this room (with a skeleton on a pedestal) there is a switch that opens a secret room (just near the skeleton corpse, to the east), where you can find Shadow Greaves. There is also a switch in this secret room. Press it. The purple flame in the room will go out and you will light the purple fire just by the main passage with the switch in the greenish area. Leave this room and go back to the fork in the path (the one in the greenish area). *To the right (down the stairs) you will need to watch your step as some Iron Blades will be waiting for you along with two reapers. At the end of this room there is another switch '''with another purple flame. Press this as well. It will activate and light up another stand with a purple flame just by the greenish area. '''Now go back to the fork, and you'll be able to press the green main switch. Kill Alcazar Inside, Alcazar awaits you; kill her, and then press the switch in the back right corner of the room. A '''platform '''starts moving up and down, which allows you to get the equipment up by the actual throne. Pick up the Key to Zerobilon among other armor pieces and this quest is now done - feel free to explore Zerobilon. Reward Generally, the reward in this quest is the EX that you get from killing enemies and the loot that you find. *Key to Zerobilon *Magic Winds Hood *Northern King's Helmet *Blood Mage's Cuirass Maps Tips *You can enter Alcazar's Last Bastion and collect the Key to Zerobilon without the quest. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here. Notes Category:Quests